


The Keeper of the Woods

by just_a_sad_squid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bittersweet Ending, Cryptids, Fluff and Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, clingyduo, cryptid AU, fairytale AU, tubbo is a cryptid, tubbo is a da bee, tubbo like a da bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_sad_squid/pseuds/just_a_sad_squid
Summary: "They say don't go in the woods aloneBad things happen to the lostStories upon stories of fallen menWho dared to challenge the forests, and never returnedAnd while curiosity killsIt can also be a great savior"-x-After witnessing his brother's death, Tommy runs into the woods to escape his emotions. But an old bedtime story Wilbur used to tell him rings through his mind; the story of the keeper of the woods.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	The Keeper of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STRICTLY PLATONIC
> 
> TW: blood, trauma, panic attacks, death.

_They say don't go in those woods alone_

_Bad things happen to the lost_

Tommy ran past trees, stumbling over roots, his blond hair a mess.

_Stories upon stories of fallen men_

_Who dared to challenge the forests, and never returned_

He kept running, hoping to outrun his brain's rapid thoughts.

_And while curiosity kills_

_It can also be a great savior_

Eventually he had to slow down. His head pounded against his skull, and his legs were too shaky to move on. He sat beneath a large willow tree, finally letting memories flood his mind. Memories of Wilbur. Wilbur telling stories, Wilbur singing songs, playing with him, being his brother. Wilbur being stabbed, the sword covered in blood.

_They also say, deep in the forest,_ _someone looks for the broken_

_His presence provides comfort to all_

_There is no evidence he is real, yet we all believe_

_Believe he could be awaiting us far in the woods_

_Maybe that's why so many get lost_

_They search for hope and love from him_

_And once finding peace_

_They never leave the dark depths_

Tommy's breathing sped up as his thoughts swirled in his brain. He hugged onto the tree, crying into the bark. He wanted Wilby back. But he knew it was impossible. As he cried, the forest around him went quiet, as if it was listening to him.

_You know he's there when silence follows you_

_You also know he's there when all you can hear is buzzing_

_A buzzing that's so strong it echoes through your skull,_

_Yet terribly faint, as if coming from afar_

The air around him grew warm, and a worrisome buzz filled his ears. Tommy knew the stories of people going mad in the woods. He wondered if he was losing it as the buzzing grew more prominent.

_He won't hurt you He only listens_

Tommy felt a presence behind him. Slowly he turned to face the being behind him, eyes growing wide.

_He is pale and small, eyes big and buglike_

_But he always has a shy smile_

He nervously tried to back away, only to hit the tree. He looked at the being cautiously, and an instant wave of calm washed over him. Something about it seemed oddly familiar. Wilbur had told this story before. His comfort is always instant, so don't forget to thank him.

_His name, only known by few, is_

"Tubbo."

Tubbo's smile grew at the recognition, the buzzing becoming instantly more joyful.

"You...you're here to help me? That's what Wil said. That-that you were the helper of the forest, but I don't need you."

Tubbo turned his head quizzically.

Tommy just sighed and continued, "I don't need your help man, get lost...please"

The two went quiet, except for the neverending buzz and the occasional sniffles from Tommy. The pause didn't last very long before Tubbo moved closer to the grieving boy, holding out a hand to him. When he didn't accept his hand, he decided to sit down beside him. Tommy didn't protest, feeling strangely reassured. He couldn't stop the tears as he held on to the cryptic being beside him. Tubbo quietly buzzed and hugged him back. He wiped tears away and ran fingers through his hair to help. Tommy's emotions slowly faded away as he relaxed. He knew if he stayed in the forest he'd meet his end, but maybe he already has. Tubbo continued to hold onto him, and the blond felt so peaceful, he didn't want to leave.

He heard a memory flick through his mind as he started to fall asleep. It was Wilbur warning him. "Don't go in those woods alone" But Wilbur was dead now, and his new friend would help him. Tommy drifted off into unconsciousness. Tubbo smiled at him, happy he was able to help another lost and broken stranger. He gently took the blond back to his house and laid him peacefully in a bed for him to awake. With a final buzz he disappeared, back to his place in the woods, leaving a fresh scent of honey and flowers to fill the house.

_Tubbo_

_The keeper of the woods, guide to the broken and in need._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this. this is my first ever dream smp fic, and it's my first time posting on ao3 so I hope this does well. so if you are reading this, thanks :D


End file.
